Tomato for you Tomato for me
by gust-rider
Summary: a series of one shots on SpainxRomano fluff 2nd. Chapter: Real origins of the pamplonada and the reason why Antonio allways has extra pasta home.
1. Corridas de Toros

**_This takes place when Romano was younger and he discovers Spain's... unique.... sport........_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"A _what_?"

"It's called a _corrida de toros(1)_, Lovino"

The Italian frowned, he didn't like how that sounded not one bit.

"So…. You go in…. and run…. A bull?" Romano asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah, haha, I suppose you could call it that." Antonio laughed as he smoothed the wrinkles of his sparkled covered vest.

"You look stupid in that." Roman said crossing his arms and looking annoyed to be there.

He had been taken to a strange stadium, forced to see Antonio risk his life chasing after a bull. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried as hell. Right now they were in a changing chamber, and Antonio was wearing the most ridiculous shiny vest Romano had seen in his life.

"And what am I supposed to do while you kill yourself?" he tried not to sound as he cared at all, but Antonio saw right through it. He smiled and patted his head.

"You can see from the stands or wait here for me. But if you do see from up there, I hope you're cheering for me…"

"Thank you, but no thank you. If you want, go get yourself killed, but make it quick, remember my nap is at 3."

Antonio sighed and took what seemed like a red blanket.

"Wish me luck, little Lovino." He said with a charming smile and walked out.

Romano stayed still for a few seconds, when he heard the roar of the crowd calling Antonio's name, he dashed out, pushing his way into the stands and sitting next to a woman who was fanning her self energetically.

Romano intertwined his hands, saying a small prayer so that the knucklehead wouldn't hurt himself. He looked restlessly as Antonio walked around in the arena, bowing, and flashing that smile that was legendary for wooing women all over Europe.

He shifted nervously not knowing what to expect, and looking around fearfully as people threw flowers at Antonio.

"_Pequeño(2)_, what are you doing here? Are you lost?" the lady besides Romano was looking at him worriedly and looking around. "Where are your parents?"

Romano thought for a bit and then pointed to the arena. "What? Is the matador your father?" Romano shook his head furiously. "He's my… guardian…." He said wondering if she'd believe it.

"Ah… I see…. Is it your first time in una corrida?"

Romano nodded and blushed as the next words left his mouth: " I don't know what happens… Will Spa- I mean, Antonio be ok? They won't hurt him right?"

The woman smiled though there was a bit of a twitch in her face "Don't worry, _pequeño_, he'll be all right." A lie.

Romano gulped, he knew how to recognize a lie, and the woman was lying.

'You imbecile,' he thought 'if something happens to you….'

Romano's thoughts where interrupted as a big door was opened and a bull easily three times Antonio's size came out buffing and hitting the floor with his hoof.

Romano felt the blood run from his face. He turned to Antonio, surprised and angry to find him staring right at him with a sly smile on his face.

He didn't even seem to notice as the bull charged at him.

"_Girati idiota! Il toro, il toro! Guarda il toro non me!(3)!"_ Romano yelled frantically.

On the last possible second, Antonio made an elegant whirl and passed the strange red blanket on the bull's face. The _corrida_ had started.

It was a whole hour of Romano having constant panic attacks as the bull charged Antonio, who gracefully evaded it once and again.

On a certain point, men in horses had arrived and had given Antonio some spears that he'd driven into the bull's back.

In normal circumstances, Romano would've been scandalized and angry at Antonio but right now, he just wanted to see the Spaniard safe back at the manor where he would certainly express his feeling on _corridas_.

Finally, the huge bull fell exhausted to the ground and everyone cheered and called Antonio's name, except for a small, young maiden, who was cursing out loud in Italian, making his way to the changing chambers of the _matadores(4)_, and seemed very upset.

Antonio was exhausted, Romano could see that easily, but he had a satisfied grin. He gave a bouquet of flowers he had been thrown to the little angry Italian.

Perhaps he would let him off the hook, for now.

"How did you like it? Wasn't I great?"

Or perhaps not.

"_Oh Gesù cosa pensavi di fare?!" (5)_

Antonio winced, if Lovinito spoke Italian, it meant he was beyond furious.

"Hehe come on, Lovinito, I didn't survive the bull to be killed here, did I?" Antonio asked jokefully hoping it would somehow soften the little angry Italian.

Romano was about to answer when his sight suddenly became blurry. He walked infront of the Spaniard and climbed into his arms.

"Nap… take me home…" came the soft drowsy voice between Antonio's arms.

The Spaniard looked amazed at the small white bundle in his arms. He smiled and taking his things careful not to move the small Italian in his arms.

"I'm so glad your not a girl…" he whispered as he left for home.

"…. Heard that…."

"Ups… hehehehe"

* * *

_Corrida de toros_: i dont know if there's a direct traduction for that one, but well... it's a bull run?..... search it on google if u dont know -w-

_Pequeño_: little one

_Girati idiota! Il toro, il toro! Guarda il toro non me!__ :_ Turn around you idiot! The bull, the bull! Watch the bull not to me!

_Matadores_: matadors

_Oh Gesù cosa pensavi di fare??__: _What, in the name of our lord Jesus Christ where you thinking!?"

**_So first chapter in a looong line of ideas I have for oneshots, enjoy and review!! Gets u a tomato!!_**

**_Edit: thanks for correcting my Italian!! and the tomato/tomatoe thing... bare with me, plz, english is not my lenguage (as you could've known from the use of Spanish and corridas de toros), if there are any other mistakes, do tell and I swear I'll correct them!!_**


	2. La Pamplonada

Romano glared ferociously at the Spaniard walking besides looks could kill, Antonio would already be writhering in his grave.

"What do you mean, out of pasta? Please, define that for me" he said between teeth, a dangerous grin on his lips.

They had just been to the store, and Antonio was supposed to be the one buying the pasta. At first Lovino had refused profoundly, but Antonio had cooed him into allowing him to choose the pasta. And only now, until they were halfway between the store and Antonio's house did the bastard decide to point out the fact that the store had no pasta so they'd be having paeya for dinner instead.

"Yeah, well, I even asked some of the guys that worked there, but apparently they had ran out of it even in the back store, but don't get angry Lovinito, I promise you will like my paeya, si?" Romano was no longer listening as he had already turned around and was heading back to the store.

"W-Wait, Lovi..." Antonio muttered as he trotted to reach for the angry Italian.

"WHAT?" Romano had a twitch on his eye, a pasta-deprived Italian was dangerous, perhaps all these years with him hadn't taught Antonio that, but he'd be more than glad to remind him.

"The store... it's um.... kinda..." "Spit it OUT!" "...Closed...?" Antonio muttered with an apologetical grin and instantly covered himself to prevent the wrath of the older Italian twin to hit any vital region, as he was known for doing.

But nothing came. Antonio blinked surprised. Romano wasn't even breathing, it seemed. Spain looked under his arm at the Italian who had a frozen smile on his face, which reminded him of Ivan.  
Pushing the thought down, Antonio gulped as he tempted fate, "L-Lovinito? Estas bien? I'm sorry, I promise we'll have pasta tomorrow, ok? Just, forgive me please?" Antonio said as he tried using his best smile to coax the Italian out of killing him. Of course, Antonio didn't expect it to work, actually he expected the bursting any time now, but it didn't came. Romano simply smiled softly and shook his head, "It's all right, Antonio, stop apologizing..."

Antonio froze.

Was this really happening?

He pinched himself, but didn't wake up. He gulped and looked at Romano. "A-Are you sure?." The Italian sighed and shrugged, "You're an idiot it can't be helped." he said as he turned around and started walking back home.

"You mean, you forgive me? For real? You know I'd do anything to make you feel better, 'cause I know I screwed up." Antonio said catching up with Romano who seemed to think it for a moment.

He slowed his pace and looking around, he pointed at a place a little further in the street they were walking in. "Could you stand there for a moment? And, turn your back on me, if you stay like that until I tell you, I'll forgive you, _esta bien_?" Romano said with a soft smile, even using spanish to convince Antonio to do what he was asking.

Antonio looked at Romano for a moment, and the Italian feared he might've seen through his facade or he was suspecting something.

"Wow, really? That'd be all? Genial! Ok, I'll stand here." he said doing exactly wat he was told with his usual goofy smile.

He had obviously given to much credit to the dense wall Antonio was.

Romano couldn't believe this idiot, but his plan was working.

He quickly placed his shopping bags down and turning to his right he saw the stable for the bulls used in the corridas. He ran to the doors and looked back at Antonio. Surelly the idiot was standing there, humming to himself, unaware of the murdering intentions of his companion.

Romano had such and evil grin on his face that Ivan would be proud if he looked at the little Italian as he climbed to the top of the stable's gate, looking back. Antonio was just in the middle of the street, all Romano had to do was... 'click!' with his foot he kicked the gate open.

For just a fraction of a second the bulls seemed unaware or uninterested of the wide open gates leading out into the Spanish street, and Romano feared that his plan may fail, but....

"Can I turn around now, Lovinito?" he asked as he balanced his weight from one feet to another, his shopping bags discharged in front of him. He heard a low rumbling, but ignored it for the moment.

"Loviii~! Can I turn around now?" The rumbling was becoming louder and louder. "_Ah, pero que podra ser eso_...." Spain mused to himself. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he turned around, his eyes widened as he saw the horde of bulls runing in his direction. The fraction of a moment it took his brain to process what was happening,he managed to spot a very amused Italian yelling curses at him and encouraging the bulls to roll him over, he really didn't have time to think it over.

"_Ay madre santa, patitas para que las quiero_!!" he yelled as he started runing down street from the bulls. Spaniards around him started running too from the stampede. For a moment they were all yelling in panic but in a moment it all turned into euphoric bliss and people started hooting and tempting the bulls.

Romano looked furiously as the Spaniards enjoyed themselves.

Seriously, enjoyed.

They were having fun, tempting the bulls and running. Some had taken shelter inside houses, others hang from light posts or balconies and others, like a very happy looking and laughing Antonio had thrown themselves over the port into the water in which the street ended.

Romano was overly furical, and even that was an understatement.

He jumped down from the gate and started stomping his way back home.

A poor stray bull had layed eyes upon the small figure, and figuring he'd be an easy pray, stomped his hoof on the dirty road, stating a challenge at the Italian. Romano simply looked at the bull as if he was to blame for everything, and a very fluent string of curses in Italian bursted out from his mout, the bull simply retreated, embarassed and steared clear fom the human. The bull had to take therapy, he developed a fobia for gravity-defying curls and Italiands. _****_

As for when Antonio returned home, anxious to tell Lovi how much his people had enjoyed his idea, he died.

Ok, not really, he just had to lay in bed with a pack of ice over his vital regions for a week. Francis and Gilber laughed all the way through it.

* * *

**_A.N.: I would like to say, no Spaniards or Bulls were harmed during the making of this fanfic (Except for that last traumatized bull, but we did pay for his therapy)  
It's 6 15am, I'm dying and ranting, Review and Good bye! x3x (died)_**


End file.
